Rassemblement Groupé
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Noob - Recueil de fanfics écrites surtout sur un peu tous les personnages en même temps... Parfois des spoils, si c'est le cas, je préviens
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt :** Ne te laisse pas faire

Un nouvel event avait vu le jour sur Horizon. Personne ne s'y attendait.  
Un event le jour du premier avril. Surprise. Bien sûr, que cela n'annonçait pas de bonnes choses, et plutôt une journée ridicule.A vrai dire, c'était à croire que les développeurs s'étaient bien amusés en prévoyant ce jour là.  
But de l'event ? Des costumes gratuits avec des bonus sympas pour chaque costumes, toute la journée. Forcément, cela aurait dû en ravir plus d'un….  
Si les dit-costumes, n'étaient pas censé représenter la vraie face des joueurs. Il fallait croire que ceux qui avaient conçu cet évènement, avaient demandés des informations à Tenshirock pour parvenir à leurs fins.  
Néanmoins, le costume n'était pas obligatoire : On pouvait ne pas le porter. C'est juste que l'on ratait d'excellents bonus, qui permettait d'évoluer plus vite, où de faire des quêtes inédites.  
Seulement, certains joueurs, se prirent au jeu.  
On pouvait ainsi aisément croiser une Ivy déguisée en un costume qui n'était pas sans rappeler un oreiller. Elle en profita même pour dormir sur elle-même, sa capuche étant rembourrée de coton. Même si en vérité, elle s'endormi surtout sur son clavier.  
Sparadrap, quant à lui, était habillé et bien… En grosse peluche de smourbif, couverte de pansement. Et son bâton, paraissait clairement brisé, éventuellement pour rappeler le fait qu'il était un très mauvais prêtre… On pouvait tout de même accorder une mention spéciale à l'énorme cœur cousu à l'emplacement où celui-ci se trouvait, en référence, à son grand cœur.  
Bien évidemment, le jeune homme avait accepté de porter ce costume, essentiellement pour le côté smourbif, qui l'avait mis en joie. Pour lui, le ridicule n'existait pas, tant qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser.  
Certaines personnes, avaient refusés de s'habiller de leur nouveau costume. Par exemple, Omega Zell n'avait certainement pas désiré révéler qu'il avait reçu une tunique rose avec des énormes photos de Fantöm partout. Gaea, quand à elle, se plaisait tout de même dans son énorme robe dorée, qui dès qu'elle faisait un pas, délivrait des bonus de récupération d'argent. Couette, quant à elle était en arc en ciel avec un poney pour bonnet, et ça semblait lui aller parfaitement.

Et puis, il y avait les joueurs de la coalition.  
Longtemps, Précieux regarda la tenue qu'il avait reçu, se demandant comment on avait pu penser à ça pour lui. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas à mettre ce qu'il avait reçu.  
Ce fut ainsi, que Dark Avenger – qui avait refusé de mettre la tenue qu'on lui avait préparé -, pu croiser une pom-pom girl masquée. Qui l'encourageait de toutes ses forces en écrivant des bons gros « Ne te laisse pas faire ! Vas y ! ».  
Ce jour là, le PK ne pu pas approcher Sparadrap ou d'un quelconque joueur pour deux raisons :  
La tenue du prêtre lui faisait saigner des yeux.  
La tenue de Précieux en jupe courte et pompoms…lui faisait saigner du nez.  
De fait, comme il dû se rendre chez le médecin pour deux hémorragies, on ne vit pas bien longtemps Dark Avenger sur Horizon, durant le premier avril.

Fin.


	2. La famille

**Prompt :** C'est ça une famille

Devant lui, se dressait la guilde de Noob réunie.  
Arthéon, le grand père conteur d'histoires, qui aimait parler du background, tout en essayant de relier un peu la famille qui s'entretuait à moitié à coup de remarques cinglantes. Tentant vainement de faire régner l'esprit d'équipe, qui, sans qu'ils se soient passés le mot, règnait bizarrement tout de même, inconsciemment.  
Gaea et OmegaZell, la maman et le papa. Entre la mère radine, et cupide, qui faisait tout pour faire trimer ses sous fifres, et obtenir le plus d'argent possible pour devenir la plus riche, privant le reste du monde d'argent de poche, et le père trop fier, trop orgueilleux, voulant ressembler à son idole….On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était des parents parfaits, mais ensemble, bizarrement, ils formaient un excellent duo.  
Et puis, il y avait les deux sœurs, Ivy et Couette. L'une dormant tout le temps, nonchalante, flegmatique, n'aimant certainement pas faire ses devoirs, préférant bricoler la télécommande de la télévision pour qu'au lieu qu'elle s'éteigne quand on appuie sur le bouton, passe une berceuse. Et l'autre, qui décorait constamment sa chambre de posters tous plus diversifiés et géants les un que les autres, passant trois cent heures dans la salle de bain, a bien lisser ses couettes dont elle prenait extrêmement soin.  
C'était amusant, parce qu'il y avait aussi Ystos et Fantom. Les deux servant de fin stratèges. L'un pour la protection, l'autre pour la baston. Il pu aussi apercevoir Saphir, qui réprimandait Zell pour son trop de zèle, et Golgotha, la bonne tata qui frappait de sa main lourde le dos de sa Gaga, fière de la voir, et voulant l'embêter un peu.  
Il y avait même Dark Avenger dans cette histoire. Il servait de cousin, qui bizarrement, n'aimait pas trop rendre visite à sa famille, et qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps.  
Surtout à cause de lui. Lui, le pilier du groupe. Muni de son bâton, le brandissant n'importe quand, n'importe comment, et surtout avec sa voix toute douce et becasse.  
Sparadrap était la mascotte, l'animal de compagnie de la famille. Mais au moins avait-il pu tous les réunir enfin ensemble. Dans la paix, la tendresse, la joie et le bonheur.  
Jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne.  
Et qu'il se rende compte que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.  
Un long soupir triste sorti de sa bouche, et quand sa grand-mère l'appela pour déjeuner, et son frère pour jouer, Kevin resta couché. Il voulait retourner dans ce monde où tout le monde était ami. C'était ça une famille. Une vraie. Une guilde, quoi.

Fin.


End file.
